carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
David James Carrington
David James Carrington (14 August 1772 - 5 May 1821) was a Brunanter statesman. The son of military commander and leader of the 1784 Invasion of Brunant, James Carrington, David James succeeded his father as the second President of Brunant. He ruled from his father's death in 1802 until his dismissal in 1809. In comparison to his father, David James' rule was weak and unstable. Biography Early life Carrington was born in London, Great Britain, to James Carrington and Andrea Zeller. His father invaded Brunant in 1784 and became its first president. The younger Carrington joined the Royal Guard in 1790. He rose to prominence, largely due to his father's doings. In 1795, Carrington began studying military history at the Royal University of Koningstad, which was newly-founded by his father. Presidency In 1802, his father died and according to his will, David James was expected to succeed him as president. He was inaugurated on 24 June, but unlike his father, who ruled as a dictator, David James' reign was weak and unstable. Ambroos I, who had been king since the 1800 coup, saw an opportunity to weaken the presidential rule. With the support of the reformists, monarchists, liberals and anti-republicans, led by Walter van der Ecke and Frans Jordens, Ambroos tried to sideline Carrington. In 1802, he wrote a constitution and installed the Congress, which both led to a decline in presidential powers. Failed coup and dismissal By 1808, Carrington had become uncomfortable with his situation. The Congress had put him under partial house arrest at his residence, where he was watched over by Royal Guard soldiers. Somewhere in late 1808, the president began writing letters to some republican statesmen and former allies of his father, most notably representative George Thatcher. What started with an exchange of letters grew into conspiracy plans to dismiss the king and dissolve the Congress. The conspiracy was led by Thatcher and Royal Guard Colonel Benjamin Bowyer, whom both commanded during the 1784 invasion under the elder Carrington's. Bowyer had found some allies among the senior officers in the Royal Guard, mostly commanders from the 1784 invasion. Their plan was to march into the Koningsberg Palace, where the Congress met, arrest the king and his cabinet members. At the same time, they would take the Adriankastel south of the capital, free Carrington from his house arrest, and dismiss pro-monarchist officers of the Royal Guard. In February 1809, however, the president's watchers intercepted a letter written by Thatcher to the president detailing the further elaboration of the plan. Among others, Thatcher and Bowyer were arrested, and Carrington was now put under strict house arrest. In June 1809, the congressional representatives voted to remove Carrington from office. Only five representatives, who were from the small pro-Carrington faction, voted against his dismissal. Ambroos then appointed Walter van der Ecke as president, who would serve until his death in 1838. Post-presidency Carrington was released from prison, but exiled from Koningstad. He moved to Newport, Carrington, where he built a small palace, where he could stay for the rest of his life. He died in 1821. Personal life Carrington married Princess Victoria, a daughter of Ambroos I and Caroline of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld, in 1808. After his banishment from the capital, she mostly spent her days in Koningstad away from her husband. They had eight children, whom were all raised in Carrington: *Mary Carrington (1808-1808) *Clara Carrington (1808-1810) *Henry Carrington (1810-1817) *Joseph Carrington (1812-1877) *Martha Carrington (1814-1815) *Sophie Carrington (1815-1887) *David Carrington (1817-1837) *Charles Carrington (1817-1820) Category:Politicians Category:Presidents Category:Dead people Category:Royal University of Koningstad alumni Category:1772 births